


Pretty in Pink

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pink Haired Josh Dun, Secrets, joshler au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Josh Dun has been betrayed. Tyler Joseph is a lonely florist with a secret. Will their meeting change their lives?





	Pretty in Pink

Tyler Joseph's going through receipts, humming to himself as he twirls a pencil in his long fingers. He looks up when he hears the bell ring on his shop door.

A young man saunters in, a furrow to his brow, wearing a tight X-files t-shirt and a backwards baseball cap. Tufts of curly, pink hair struggle to escape from underneath.

 

“Hi there. Welcome to The Tilted Tulip. How can I help you today?” Tyler grins.

The man hesitates a moment. _Well, shit._

The closer he gets to the counter, the more he notices how attractive the florist is. And suddenly he’s sure he's seen him somewhere before.

“Fuck, he’s gorgeous,” he thinks. “Where do I know him from?”

The sun-kissed skin contrasts so beautifully with Tyler’s white shirt and crisp apron. His adorable, tiny nose crinkles. "Come on in," he invites.

“He doesn't know me, but I've seen him before” the customer ponders.

 

“Hi,” the boy returns the greeting, and Tyler’s knees give a little. Despite looking morose, the young man puts on his best smile now. How can he not, with such a cute shopkeep serving him?

Tyler is a bit awestruck, smitten by the boy’s perfect smile. “It draws you in, whether you want it to or not.” Tyler squints, scrutinizing him. Under this light, as the boy advances, all the faint freckles adorning his kind, inviting face pop.

 

A hand slips 40 dollars onto the counter. It’s attached to a sleeve of intriguing tattoos.

"I need to send some 'FUCK YOU!' flowers. Can you help me?" The man is clearly upset, but this handsome florist is making it impossible for him to frown. He inhales, captivated by the dreamy brown eyes looking into him.

Tyler can't help but chuckle. "I see. Well, this is an unusual request. What kind of FUCK YOU are we talking here? Go fuck yourself? Fuck off? I hope you get stuck inside someone while you’re fucking them and die? Can you be more specific?"

The florist is turning on the charm. 

The young man giggles, sucking in his breath a tiny bit. “You’re cute,” he catches himself before he actually says it. The words linger there on the tip of his tongue.

The longer Tyler stares at the boy, the warmer he feels. Indeed, naughty thoughts are creeping into the corners of his mind, such as how it would feel to run his tongue along that perfect row of teeth. Or finger the cold steel of the nose ring he’s sporting as he….

Thank goodness the customer breaks the spell by speaking.

 

“What flowers do you recommend for a cheating bastard who fucked your roommate while you were away on tour?” The guy leans in and fingers the countertop, one eyebrow arched. Tyler's scent wafts over, something like Juicy Fruit?

“I wonder if you taste like Juicy Fruit,” the young man muses, slightly blushing.

Okay, Tyler’s not exactly paying attention now. This boy’s lips look so kissable and he’s inches away from his face.

"Ouch. I see. In that case, I could put together the most obnoxious bouquet of smelly and mismatched flowers I’ve got. Will you be taking them with or do you need delivery, um…Mister…?"

The pencil hovers above the piece of paper.

“Um, delivery. I don’t want to see that cheating fucker or my roommate ever again. I just got my own place recently. And oh, my name is Josh. Josh Dun.”

“Hi Josh. I’m Tyler. Nice to meet you.” Tyler’s handshake is pleasant, enthusiastic.

"Nice to meet you, too, Tyler."

 

There’s a moment of silence. It’s not uncomfortable, just…odd. Josh clears his throat. He observes Tyler has a tic. Tyler scratches his head when he's nervous. He’s done this twice now. It’s endearing.

"So, you're a musician, Josh? Or some other kind of performer?" 

Tyler's hands are trembling. He's shuffling through some stacks of papers. 

"Drummer," Josh replies. "On hiatus for the moment, working on my own stuff. Are you musical?" 

Tyler busies himself writing out the order slip. "Yeah, I sing when I can. So...how big do you want it?"

Josh smiles to himself. "How big can you get it?"

Josh is flirting, badly. There’s that eyebrow again.  _You’re trouble, Josh._

Tyler drops the pencil and giggles. "I mean...do you want to spend the entire 40 bucks?"

Josh knew exactly what he meant. He smirks. "Fuck it. Fuck him. Make it the ugliest, smelliest, most obsecene bouquet you’ve ever made."

Tyler nods in understanding. "Well, you are asking me to do the opposite of my nature...but for _you_ , Josh, anything." Tyler winks.

_You’re not the only one who can flirt, Josh Dun._

 

Tyler doesn't normally act like this, but something about this mysterious man brings out the vamp in him.

He leans in and offers a pen. Josh's really looking him over now and not hiding it one bit. Tyler sticks his ass out further as he bends into Josh. 

“Would you like to write the card?” Tyler wets his lips.

Josh’s face lights up. “I’d love to.” He takes the pen delicately and makes it a point to brush Tyler’s fingertips as he pulls away. Tyler’s cheeks bloom red.

"Tyler....can I ask you a question?" he’s scribbling something on the small square, eyes darting to Tyler and then back.

"Sure thing,” Tyler gulps. Questions make him nervous. 

 

Josh places the card in the envelope, and takes a very long time licking it shut. Tyler’s eyes never leave his mouth. _Oh god._

“So, Tyler. I’m going to go out on a limb here. I don’t see a ring. And I’m getting a vibe. I don’t know if it’s mutual. But here goes: would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I’d very much like to get to know you better.”

The florist opens and closes his mouth. Josh pushes the envelope across the marble counter…straight into Tyler’s waiting hand. Two of his fingers rest on his tiny wrist.

Tyler’s perspiring a bit. His heart skips beats. Could someone this attractive be interested in him? It’s been so long since…he really shouldn't be getting involved with anyone...

  
Josh’s gaze demands attention. Tyler’s loses himself in two cinnamon, almond-shaped eyes. His pinky rubs against the fleshy part of the boy’s palm before he realizes he’s doing it.  

“Yes, Josh. Yes. I’d love to go out with you tonight," his voice cracks just a bit.  _What have I done?_

 

Josh breathes a sigh of relief. He is really drawn to this scrawny, beautiful boy and was hoping to spend some more time with him. He also needs to remember where he saw him. It's going to drive him crazy. 

“Okay, awesome. Great. I’ll pick you up here, unless you want to get changed first or something?”

Tyler shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. I live above the shop, I’ll just close a few minutes early and shower. Be ready by 7. Is that okay?”  
  
“Yup,” Josh beams. “Okay, you’ve got my number on the order slip, just text me. I don’t live far.”

“Will do.” Tyler is about to faint.

“Alright. I’ll see you at 7, Tyler Joseph.”   

  
Tyler goes pale as a sheet. “Wait, howdya…I never told you my last name.” 

Josh laughs. “Tyler, relax, it’s written on the receipt.” He holds it up. 

Tyler tries to put his heart back inside his ribcage. 

“Oh…yeah. Forgot,” he scratches his head again.

The handsome young man leans in, bold, kissing Tyler on the cheek. Tyler’s hand touches there out of instinct seconds later.

Josh is glowing. “I’ll see you at 7, heartbreaker.”

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably have more chapters if you're interested in reading it. And I know...I have to update my other wips, too. UGH I'm so bad, I'm sorry. But the week is young!  
> Title from the fab movie that I watched recently, for the hundredth time, and which kind of gave me an idea for this story.


End file.
